Teenage Euphoria
by GenRexfan4ever
Summary: Rex finds out that sometimes being a teenager can be more stressful than being an evo-curing weapon. Warning: Rated M   Rex and Six pairing along with Rex & Van
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Generator Rex or any of the characters within the show.

Happy New Year to all. I am a fan of the show writing a yaoi fantasy. :) Yay!

**Chapter 1**

-_Rex, darling remember me_-

Rex stirred from his sleep, he woke up and opened his eyes. He removed his blanket, sat up, and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the light switch and got undressed. Stepping into the shower, he did not know what time it was. He hadn't bothered to get any change of clothes. He hoped Six was still asleep, since their rooms were connected by the shared bathroom, Rex didn't want Six to wake up on his account. All Rex had near him was a white towel with orange stripes running across it. He had placed his bed clothing next to the towel on the towel rack.

In the shower, Rex turned the knobs to warm water. The water flowed from the shower head onto his nude form. As the water hit his chiseled chest, Rex proceeded to lather shampoo on his hair. Next, he rubbed soap on his face. He closed his eyes as he scrubbed with a wash cloth across his throat and collarbone. The water flowed down his body and he gently wiped the soap from his eyes and face. The soap bubbles from the cloth ran down his chest and onto his nether regions. Rex rubbed the soap-filled cloth against his back, his inner thighs, and his legs. He deftly scrubbed his front and finished up with his...

Once he finished rinsing, the water stopped, and Rex grabbed his towel. He wrapped the towel across his right and was about to secure it around himself when he heard a click. As Rex rushed to the door, Six stood in the opened doorway and at that moment Rex's towel fell. After that embarassing moment, Rex couldn't remember the contents of his dream but he remembered the pleading voice which sounded really familiar.  
>*Who could it have been?* Rex reflected about his dream...<p>

Back in his room Rex was shocked and a bit angered at his thoughtlessness. He blamed himself for exposing his nude self to Six in such a manner. Rex wanted to reveal himself to Six at a time in which he had already established a relationship, of more than a master and apprentice, with Six. He grabbed fistfuls of his hair and knew he had to see Six nude if they were to be even.

It was then that the workings of his mind began planning. But he soon abandoned his plan when he saw Six and Holiday in the lab. He took one glance at the stern expression Six had, and instead decided to pull Six to the side and whisper, "Please forget what happened this morning Six, and don't tell Holiday." Six's expression remained the same aside from his sensuous lips parting slightly to say, "What morning?" Holiday seeing the two close together interjected, "What are you two discussing so early?" Rex turned and with a nervous laugh said, "Nothing really, I just lost my towel." Holiday knew Six and Rex shared a bath, and knowing the disorganization of the teen boy, she dismissed the matter as none of her concern. Bobo flashed a grin to the nervous Rex as he gave him a plate of pancakes informing Rex about Six's generousity. Rex gave Six a thankful shout out, both for the pancakes and for forgetting the incident. Then he tried to return to his usual self.

**Six  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Six's chosen alarm song of the week "<em>Caramell Dansen<em>" startled him as he woke at exactly 6:00 am. Six got up and took a suit from his closet. He wanted to shower before Rex so that he could shower first.  
>Since Six had his bedroom light turned on, he could not distinguish the light coming from the bathroom and reflecting on the carpetted floor.<br>So you can imagine his surpise when he opened the door to hear not the sound of running water but a high-pitched gasp escape from Rex's lips. In the brightly lit bathroom he saw Rex standing nude with his right arm stretched out towards him. Rex's awkward posture caused Six to raise an eyebrow as he took in Rex's full appearance.

"I did not realize you were in here Rex," Six said abruptly as he left the bathroom and shut the door. His expression was unfazed despite his longing to linger for another moment considering the state of the young male. As he decided to shower later that night, Six couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight Rex had shown him. He made a mental note to ignore it and pretend it never happened not if but when he would see Rex again. Just like other tempting sides of Rex, Six had seen over the years, the nude teenage Rex image would be filed into a secret Rex folder in a particular filing cabinet of Six's mind. He would and could conjure the image up easily at a more convenient and opportune time. Rex was Six's beloved mentee and Six would prevent almost anything from ruining his relationship with Rex. One of the exclusions would be if Six could develop a more adult relationship with Rex.

Six knocked on Holiday's open lab door gently. He had picked up breakfast for Holiday, Rex, Bobo, and himself. Six walked over to Holiday, who was sitting at her desk. An organized file lay to the furthest left.  
>"Hey, I brought something for you," Six said as he handed Holiday her portion. He took out some syrup packets and placed them gently on her desk. Holiday thanked him and smiled softly at him. She knew he was happy but she did not know why. Nonetheless Holiday was grateful for Six's sweet demeanor. Bobo ran up to Six saying, "Oooh thanks." Then Rex entered casually and locked eyes with Six. Rex pulled Six so close to him that he could feel the young Evo's light breath on his neck. Six knew his cue and sure enough did not disappoint Rex. Although Rex thanked him cheerfully for the pancakes, he knew his act meant more to Rex.<p>

**Later that day...**

* * *

><p><strong>Noah<strong>

Noah and Rex we playing basket ball when Rex suddenly asked Noah a weird question or at least it seemed out of place to Noah. "Noah," Rex started with a concerned look on his face, "You've been in more locker rooms than I have so I was wondering..." Suddenly Rex trailed off and Noah interjected, "Woah man, what did you see? Because I have seen some-" Noah stopped awed that Rex was blushing.

Rex could feel his face getting hot, "I didn't do the seeing dude, I was seen!" he exclaimed. Noah quickly chimed, "By who man? Who saw you? Wait was it-," and then Noah said, "Dude don't worry about it, he probably thought it was funny anyway, its not like it something he's never seen before. Since he's a man, he won't care, but if it was Holiday..." Rex felt better after taking it over with Noah. He and Noah had a best friend bromance going on that was paying off now by helping him get through this situation with Six. Although Rex was a little unhappy about the possiblity of Six being amused by the situation, he was thankful that he could put it behind him.

Noah quickly attempted to diminish the fact that Six saw Rex naked both in his friend's mind, and his own. "Hey man," Noah started and quickly finished, "If you want I could see you naked too and then maybe you won't feel so bad about it. I could show you myself naked, and we could laugh about it later." Rex opened his mouth agape, and Noah winced, "Sure why not? It's not like you don't see that stuff in the locker room." Noah sighed relieved that his friend didn't think his suggestion was strange or creepy. Not wanting to press the situation, Noah replied, "Yeah if you want, if not it's cool, it's just a suggestion." Noah would have never had such an idea with another guy, but Rex was different, and Noah felt a connection beyond friendship with Rex. Noah did not know if it was lust, a relationship, or friendship from Rex. Maybe it was all three.

**Black Knight**

Back in Providence, Black Knight was disturbed by seeing Van Kleiss's image on the ancient tablet. She knew he had beeen in the past but she didn't know how he managed to arrive there. Unbeknownst to Black Knight, when Breach sent Rex six months into the for that time he was gone and so was Van Kleiss but Kleiss was sent elsewhere into the past. He used Breach's time travel portal to enter a different time period.

Black Knight only knew that Garan-Set refered to the one who taught him English as "Father" and she had some suspicions that Van Kleiss was the father Garan-Set referred to, but Garan-Set also said that "Father" was dead. Black Knight had to confirm Van Kleiss's death. Unfortunately she couldn't figure out how, but perhaps Cesar could. The question lay in whether Black Knight trusted Cesar with that information.

When she discussed her information and inquiry with Cesar, Cesar thought it over and merely replied, "We will have to find out if Breach came into contact with Van Kleiss before his supposed death..." Black Knight did not press Cesar any further. Both Black Knight and Cesar kept further thought to themselves. Black Knight ordered the scanning of historical artifacts all over the globe in her search for another appearance of Van Kleiss. She knew that once he realized Garan-Set failed, he would attempt to enact his plan in a different but similar pattern.

**Holiday**

Back in Providence Defect Group, Holiday was pondering the reasons as to why Black Knight decided to destroy Garan-Set's pyramid along with the artifacts stored within. Holiday began to put the pieces together. In her mind she had to get past the fact that she lost the clues she needed when the pyramid was demolished. She thought about what Garan-Set said, about how he was taught English by someone called the "Father." She questioned why did Garan-Set begin his move at the precise moment in which Providence and the Providence Defect Group were investigating the site. She knew the unusual activity of the nanites there caused her to go undercover to research the site herself but she also felt as if someone was the mastermind behind the entire thing and that the event of Garan-Set's resurrection from his mummified state was not merely a concidence.

Breach, Rex and Van Kleiss went through the time portal. Rex ended up in the future, when Six and Holiday along with White Knight had separated from the Providence and formed their own group. But Van Kleiss, Holiday t thought, where did he end up and what of Breach? Both Black Knight and Holiday found themselves with more questions than before after coming to similar conclusions. Holiday however was unsure of her own supposition. She still had to do some more research and have some hard facts before she made her hypothesis known to the others.

End of Day 1

* * *

><p><strong><span>Day 2<span> **

Rex awoke to the sound of chirping birds and the warmth of the sun's rays. He smelled the freshness of the plants around him as he stretched his arms in his hammock. He was in the greenhouse section of the Providence Defect Group's HQ. He hadn't noticed when he fell asleep for a siesta but he knew he felt more relaxed than ever because the voice had not tormented his mind duriing his sleep this time.

Unfortunately for Rex, the voice would turn up sooner or later. After remembering that the voice was none other than Van Kleiss's, Rex had trouble sleeping that night. Rex knocked on Six's door, hoping his mentor had some secret technique to help him fall asleep. Six opened the door to find Rex standing outside. Rex was wearing a dark blue v-neck shirt and white pajama shorts which fell just above his knees. Six was wearing green silk pajamas and he had his eyes exposed.

"Six, I can't sleep. Do you mind if I hang out with you for a bit?" Rex said. The voice Rex used was tempting and alluring but Six protested. "Where's the monkey?" Six asked looking around Rex and into the hallway. He sensed nothing but Rex's prescence. "Bobo's fast asleep." Rex quietly replied. "Please Six, just this once. You see I want to go over the sword move that you showed me earlier today..." After Rex used his pleading voice, Six agreed to Rex's excuse of futher practice.

As Six gently touched Rex's arm to positon it in the right manner, his fingers ran over Rex's smooth skin and Six pressed himself against the young boy's back to correct his stance. Rex gasped slightly. Six reluctantly stepped back and said "Now, swing your arm, when you can see your wrist at eye level bring out your sword." Six looked on sternly, with a satisfied frown.

Rex was unaware, if it was the move had made his heart beat slightly faster, or if it was Six's soft breath against the nape of Rex's neck. He felt his face getting hot and avoided Six's eyes as he quickly said, "Thanks Six, I think I've got it, well off to bed." Rex turned towards the door but in that moment Six reached for Rex's right hand and pulled him towards him. "Wait, Rex." Six said as his left arm wrapped around the young male's waist. Rex felt embarrassed and shy so he turned his face from Six. "Rex," Six started as Rex turned to sheepishly face Six, "I want you."

Six used his right hand to tilt Rex' face up. Six leaned in forcing a kiss onto Rex's parting lips. When Rex felt Six lock onto his lips, Rex had surprised himself by not rejecting the advance but welcoming it. "Six, mmhmm," Rex moaned as Six let Rex go. "I'm sorry Rex, I don't know what came over me."

Rex looked at Six and sat on Six's bed, "It's fine Six, I am ready. So will you give yourself to me?" Six looked at Rex and he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He took off Rex's shirt gently. "Rex, I have been waiting for the day I would hear you say those words," Six looked into Rex's eyes with fierce resolute. He began kissing Rex on his collarbone then slowly moved his lips onto Rex's nipple. Six's tongue was moist, it moved in a clockwise fashion encircling Rex's areola. Rex moaned "Ah" softly.

Next, Six used his hand to gently rub the tip of Rex's other nipple between his thumb and index fingertips. The inexperienced Rex was already feeling a euphoric state of pleasure. "Six, no not there," Rex began to protest to no avail.

Rex's shorts were soon gone as Six moved his lips down Rex's chest and onto his nether regions.

Secretly, Rex hoped Six would ignore his pleas because Six's lips felt so good that Rex didn't want the moment to stop.

Rex felt Six's warm mouth as it came into contact with his little guy's head and then he gasped as Six took in Rex's little guy full throttle.

Six moved his lips and tongue up and down Rex's shaft. Six's fancy mouth work evoked a pleasure filled cry from Rex.

Next, Six lightly licked against the thin vertical skin that connected Rex's foreskin to his little guy's head. Six suddenly knew to stop before Rex reached his climax. He dropped his silk pants and proceeded to place a finger into Rex's mouth.

Then Six used the lubricated finger to enter Rex's entrance. Rex cried out in shock, but slowly he began to crave the touch of Six's fingertip against his well...  
>Six's little man had been hard from the start of the duo's luscious experiment.<p>

"Rex," Six motioned for Rex to suck on Six's member. Rex took in Six's head easily but nearly choked in his overly ambitious attempt to reach the end of Six's shaft. "Ahh," Rex breathed as he took another shot at it. Meanwhile Six admired Rex's nude form he gently placed his hand on Rex's head and caressed the younger male's cheek.

Just then a portal opened out of no where, and Van Kleiss stepped out. Rex and Six were shocked and quickly covered themselves with their clothes before getting into a fighting stance.

The older Evo looked firstly at Rex then at Six and his face darkened with fury for a brief second before it composed itself into a smile. "So is this what Providence has you do in your spare time Rex?" Van Kleiss asked in a mocking tone. He was trying to control his darker side which wanted to rip Agent Six in half before feeding off his nanites and turning Rex's mentor into stone.

From the excitement Rex could only breathe out "Van Kleiss." Suddenly another portal opened below the floor Rex stood, pulling him in. Rex landed on a soft bed but he immediately knew he was in Abyssus. Six lunged at Van Kleiss but Van hopped into a portal too and said, "Until next time."

* * *

><p><strong>Abyssus<strong>

_She Wants Revenge "_Tear You Apart" plays softly in the background. The scene is a large bed. A small table stood to the left of the matteress, on top lay a variety of xxx toys. The pink track lighting made the room **look** welcoming and inviting. A beautiful wooden closet stood in the corner.

Rex only had his white pajama shorts on him when a portal transported him into Abyssus and made him land on the soft bed. For some strange reason Rex remembered the voice from his dream, a pleading yet intoxicating voice which asked him to remember.

Van Kleiss walked into the room, carefully observing Rex. Rex's biometrics were low on account of his emotions after being seen in such a state by his nemesis. He tried summoning his big hands move but could only muster a few light blue nanite glows on his hands.

Van Kleiss looked straight at Rex and calmly asked,"Would you mind explaining yourself Rex?"

Rex felt so embarrassed words couldn't evenconvey what he was feeling in that moment. "What is there to-" Rex began before Kleiss shot him a fierce glare.

It will suffice to say that Rex's little guy had fainted on account of the shock. "With Six, I did not let him have me completely," Rex found himself informing Van Kleiss. Van Kleiss stared Rex down until Rex looked away. "Before he even entered me, I was using my mouth to lubricate Six," Rex found it hard to say those words but he continued, "then you suddenly appeared."

For some strange unknown reason Rex didn't want Van Kleiss thinking that the act was an everyday thing for Six and Rex. "It was my first time," Rex said softly. Van Kleiss thought long and hard before he said his next words.

"If it is just sex, Rex, then allow me to fulfill your desire." Van Kleiss's roots wrapped around Rex's wrists and ankles leading to the soil underneath the bed. "No, please Van," Rex started as Van Kleiss ripped off Rex's shorts. Van Kleiss took off his jacket, shirt, and pants. He was wearing black undies with the words Van Kleiss written across in gold thread.

Before Rex started with protests, Van Kleiss deep throated Rex's member succumbing to his own desire for the young Evo. Van Kleiss pulled off slowly and began nibbling softly on Rex's shaft. He used his tongue to lick Rex's member from its stem and up its shaft. Although Rex felt a tinge of danger emanating from Van Kleiss, he couldn't help but cry out in pleasure.

Quickly Van Kleiss was licking Rex into a state of euphoria.  
>Van Kleiss's biomechanical arm supported Kleiss as he bobbed up and down Rex's shaft. "Ahh Ahh no, Van" Rex moaned his body filling with intense pleasure. Rex found himself lifting his pelvic area towards Kleiss's warm and wet mouth. He was so turned on by Van Kleiss as he admired the older Evo's jet black hair which fell slightly along Rex's inner thighs. Rex was deeply emersed in carnal pleasure at this point. Years of longing had finally errupted as Van Kleiss held Rex once again. Van Kleiss knew Rex's body so well that he had the young Evo no longer struggling and begging for more. Rex's shaft was throbbing from the<p>

Van Kleiss looked into Rex's eyes, then down towards Rex's opening lips. Van Kleiss lightly kissed Rex's neck letting a soft breath linger. Rex shivered. Then Kleiss moved his lips onto Rex's cheek. Rex could feel the fullness and softness of Van Kleiss's lips.

When Rex felt Van Kleiss's tongue enter his mouth, Rex felt his knees give way but Van Kleiss's biomechanical arm held Rex pressed against Kleiss. Rex "mmm-ed" as Kleiss lifted Rex's thighs onto the older Evo's waist. Van Kleiss gently placed Rex onto the bed. Rex felt his mind blow as Van Kleiss licked his entrance in an anti-clockwise fashion. After a bit of teasing and licking Kleiss forced his way into Rex's lower area with his tongue.

After filling Rex's hole with warmth, Kleiss walked to the small table and picked up a bottle of lubricant. "If you thought that was heavenly Rex," Van Kleiss said sensuously as he rubbed his index finger with the lube, "then, brace yourself for this next move." Van Kleiss walked towards Rex, his finger dripping and gently rubbed Rex's hole before plunging into it. "Ahh!" A sharp cry escaped Rex's lips as he felt Kleiss's finger move deftly and lightly touching his male g-spot.

Rex began a series of short orgasmic moans as he reached his climax, he managed "Ahh! Im going to -!" Van Kleiss quickly pulled out his member and nudged it into Rex's tiny hole.

"You are extremely tight, how wonderful," Van Kleiss began to stroke Rex's member and within seconds Rex came and squirted onto Van's chest. "Ahh Ahh hha!" Rex gasped in shock at his own voice and at the fact that he had come onto Van Kleiss.

He soon felt frightened, but Van Kleiss looked at him with such gentle eyes that Rex forgot his fear. Soon the only sound heard was the squelching sound Van's member made as it thrusted into him. Van Kleiss pulled out and used his biomechanical arm to turn Rex into doggie style position. He proceeded to give Rex rapid thrusts, further sending the teen into bliss.

Van Kleiss's pants accompanied the sucking sound Rex's hole made as Van entered him deeply. Van began to accelerate his thrusts forcing short and sharp breaths from Rex. "Ahh no, not again," Rex moaned as he was coming for the second time. "Ahh! Yes, Rex," Van Kleiss slowed as he pumped his cum into Rex, "we came together." When they were done, Rex was exhausted and Van Kleiss slipped off him.

Van Kleiss walked over to the closet in the farthest corner of the room, "Put on the clothes I took from your room in advance Rex," Van said as he tossed a bundle towards Rex. Van Kleiss took out a new set of his own attire and got dressed. "Providence Defect will come for you soon," and with that Van Kleiss left the room. Rex ran his hand lightly through his hair and wondered what just happened.

In his throne room, Van Kleiss ordered Biowulf to have his forces retreat from the Providence Defect's helicopter. Meanwhile, Rex put on his clothing in a robotic motion and walked out of the room.

He found the exit to Van's castle soon after walking shakily through the main hallway. Rex walked into the forest before fainting from exhaustion. Seconds later, Six landed from the helicopter and rescued Rex. Six wore a stern face knowing Van Kleiss had led him there and let him leave with Rex deliberately. Van Kleiss had presented obstacles for Six until Rex was outside.

Six noted Rex had his clothing and suspected what Van Kleiss did to the young male to cause him to faint nearby the castle. Six slammed his sword on the ground and lifted Rex's body onto his shoulder, he held onto the ladder Holiday threw out and they headed back to Providence Defect HQ with ease.

*****Back at HQ*****

"Six, is something bothering you," Holiday started unsure of why Van Kleiss easily gave up Rex. Since Holiday only knew Van Kleiss was back and abducted Rex, she would wait until Rex told her what happened before she jumped to any conclusions. Six looked at Holiday and hugged her suddenly. At that moment Rex walked in, he saw them embracing so he left. Six quickly let go, but Rex had ran off. Holiday blushed and mumbled something about returning to her research. Once Rex had run far enough, he held a hand to steady his heart. His heart was beating wildly and he felt a tinge of heartache. He knew Six and Holiday had this tension but it never revealed itself to him until now.

-To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rex was thinking the recent events over in his head. _'If I have any feelings for Six, then what difference does it make?'_ Rex was Van Kleiss's now.

Rex headed to his weekly check-up in Dr. Holiday's lab. She was wearing a cheerful grin as she lightly tapped the examination table. She was concerned that Van Kleiss had snatched Rex, but she was grateful that the older Evo returned him in one piece. Moreover, she was feeling blissful now that Six was frequently asking her to go on romantic dates with him.

"You are looking rather happy today Doc," Rex started inquisitively. He jumped onto the examination table.

"Hey Rex, I was wondering what did Van Kleiss want the other day?" Holiday asked as she looked at the screen displaying Rex's nanite levels. For a moment there, Holiday saw his nanite levels drop slightly at the mention of Van. Rex noted the slight drop in her grin and quickly answered.

"He just wanted to talk," Rex sighed, he leaned back and continued, "you know...the usual, why he even tries is beyond me! Anyway Doc, hate to run on that beautiful smile of yours, but I am taking the day off until an Evo shows up." Rex smiled and winked at her as he bolted the lab. Rex saw Six and waved, but Rex quickly turned at the end of the hallway to avoid his gaze.

'_I am the one who let him get away_,' Rex thought. He was sadly aware of the reason for Holiday's smile. Holiday was like an older sister to him. He was certain Holiday loved Six.

_'As for Six_,' Rex thought,_ 'it is ultimately his choice, but I can't stand in the way of Holiday's happiness.'_ As much as it pained Rex to abandon all hope for a different type of relationship with Six, he knew his actions with Van Kleiss had led him to make this sacrifice.

"But Rex, wait!" Holiday started as she went after him. When she entered the hallway she saw Six approach.

"Six," Holiday murmured, she loved the way the sound of those three letters escaped her lips. She looked at him, admiring his tightly shut lips.

Six looked at Holiday, he noted the use of a lighter shade of lipstick. "You are lovelier than ever Holiday," Six said. He was focused on forcing his feelings for Holiday overcome his feelings for Rex.

Holiday's face slightly rouged, she nervously looked at Six's tie and straigtened it. The fact that he noticed her slight changes made her feel brighter than ever.

"I wonder what you have planned for us, this evening Six," Holiday used her index fingers to form a heart onto Six's chest.

Six grabbed her hands gently and placed them at her sides. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, and whispered into her ear, "I hope you'll love it." Holiday closed her eyes as he said those words. She felt that her feelings had finally gotten through to Six and she was on cloud nine. Six walked off, possibly to speak to White. Holiday returned to her lab and all seemed well.

Inside his room, Rex was pressing his face against a pillow in frustration. He was walking around in circles too. Bobo was on Rex's bed reading a comic book.

Bobo glanced over at Rex, "What's bothering you kid?" Rex threw his pillow at the floor. Rex replied with,"I am torn Bobo, my feelings, for two people I deeply care about and do not want to hurt, are in conflict."

Bobo raised an eyebrow. Rex continued, "I want to know if I am doing the right thing, and I feel that I might be, but at the same time I wish I didn't have to make the choice.."

Bobo sat up and tossed the comic book aside. "Pretty deep stuff kid," Bobo started as he climbed off Rex's bed, "why don't you talk to Blondie about this one." Bobo flashed Rex a grin and walked away.

Rex was grateful for the advice but he knew discussing things with Noah would become complicated. To inform Noah of everything that happened, with Six and Van, was not as tempting as Bobo made it sound.

Nonetheless, Rex decided to hang out with his buddy later that day. He had fun and soon forgot his troubles until Van Kleiss showed up in his room later that night.

"How is it that you can move so freely without Breach?" Rex sneered at his nemesis. "Get out of here, or I will-" Rex was soon interrupted by Van Kleiss's warm mouth which ensnared Rex's lips.

When Rex felt the gush of Van's warmth in his throat, Van pulled back from a dreamily eyed Rex, and narrowed his eyes in satisfication. "You'll do what Rex? Beat me to a pulp? Maybe some other time," Van Kleiss laughed as he walked into a portal which opened behind him. Rex stood there as Van smiled at his beloved and then left Rex dazed and confused.

"Mmm," Rex moaned, he felt the lingering softness of Van's lips and the heat that soon rushed his member when Van pressed his tongue into Rex's mouth.

Van Kleiss brought on a mixture of emotions from Rex. Before Rex knew it, he was already rubbing his foreskin against his little guy's wet head.

Rex realized a moan escaped his lips in the silence of the room. He stopped quickly, embarrassed that with one kiss Van already had Rex's body turned on. Rex gathered clean clothes and went into the bath, determined to rid the sensation from his body.


End file.
